Presently, many telecommunications customers receive video content via a content processing device, such as a set top box (STB). Content processing devices such as STBs may receive media from service providers by way of a remote media server via a media distribution network, or other networks, e.g., packet switched networks, the Internet, etc. Service providers may thereby transmit media, including any combination of images, audio, video, etc., to content processing devices. Content processing devices such as STBs are often connected to media playback devices such as televisions, stereos, and the like that are designed for enhanced playback of many forms of media content.
Quality of media transmitted to a content processing device may be degraded as a result of problems with the content processing device, and networks or servers transmitting media to the content processing device. Typically a customer experiencing media quality issues or outages must contact a service provider to notify the service provider of the issue If a network problem has not already been identified by the service provider, the service provider must frequently send service personnel to the customer's premises to diagnose the problem. This is especially burdensome for customers when service personnel are not immediately available. Once service personnel arrives and diagnoses the problem, the service provider may take corrective action with respect to the content processing device, or the media distribution network. Where problems with the media distribution network must be addressed, service personnel may not need to fix any equipment on the customer's premises. Such cases can be particularly aggravating for customers who have waited for service personnel to arrive and diagnose the problem only to find that the root cause is elsewhere in the media distribution network, resulting in further delay. Additionally, service calls are a cost that is undesirable for the service provider, which may realize increased costs of doing business as a result of service calls, and for customers, who may be required to pay for service calls directly or indirectly through higher service charges.
Accordingly, service providers typically must be located on customer premises to diagnose service issues or interruptions Customers must therefore wait for service personnel to arrive to diagnose service issues, and generally are not able to diagnose issues on their own, thereby increasing costs associated with media delivery networks.